


Day 26: Sex at Work

by hannahrhen



Series: Tag-Team: 30 Days of Steve/Bucky Porn [26]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Enemy Lovers, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahrhen/pseuds/hannahrhen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve would say yes no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 26: Sex at Work

**Author's Note:**

> You know, it's gonna be awhile before I stop being interested in Steve and the Winter Soldier meeting up on the down-low for a rough fuck. Just warning ya.

Later, Steve will be in denial about the risk he took of being seen.

He’d insisted on-- _insisted on_ what cover they could get, here on the rooftop, and the Soldier had shoved him between a storage shed and the structure that covered the stairs going back down. Grabbed Steve's bicep when he stumbled a little and pushed him down into the space. There was a little shadow here, a slant of darkness blanketing both of them, but it barely concealed the fact that it was midafternoon, and--

And the Soldier had Steve on all fours.

Knees, whatever--Steve was on his knees, hunched over the edge of the building, his fingers digging into brick as he looked over the edge, stories down, to where the battle still raged.

He could hear the chatter on his tossed-aside comms: Tony, Natasha, Clint already starting to get concerned that Steve had gone silent. Starting to think they needed to look for him.

Steve wasn’t silent. His grunts were held tight behind his pressed-together lips, little rhythmic noises as the Soldier fucked into him from behind.

Bucky inside him was ecstasy.

God, but he needed to _stop_ this.

He’d … _needed_ to stop this, weeks before. There was no real sign of Bucky’s memory returning, but that hadn’t stopped him from doing just this: trailing Steve to Avengers events, on Steve's routines, and, emboldened, into firefights once he’d learned that Steve would drop the shield (metaphorically--just metaphorically) and follow.

Steve knew the team had it covered below. Wouldn’t have slipped away at the sight of his shadow if they had been really outnumbered, but …

Just _but._

The Soldier barely spoke to him. Orders in sentence fragments, a shove behind his shoulder blades, pulling back the cowl to stare at Steve's face. An uncertainty that evolved into surety as Steve went down for him every time. This time, Steve wondered if the Soldier derived some satisfaction from making Steve watch and listen to the conflict on the streets below, while he expertly opened uniform trousers and bared Steve’s flesh.

Steve had never been fucked before all this--hadn’t taken someone into his ass or his mouth, but if it was going to be anyone, it was going to be--

_Bucky._

He hadn't even known Bucky wanted him that way. Hell, maybe he hadn't--maybe it was just the Soldier. 

He braced himself when the fingers hurt. Ignored the loose bits of gravel that abraded his knees, and the heat of the concrete under his palms. Focused on the drape of a body over his, on the hand that settled on the fullness of his thigh and pinned him in place, while the other--the newer hand--dug fingerholds into the wall parallel to Steve’s desperate grip.

He’d pulled the comms out of his ear and left it against the side of the stairwell. Which was good, because at a hard thrust in from Bucky, Steve’s resolve failed and he moaned, loud.

“Good,” the Soldier whispered in his ear, as he kept moving, kept nudging Steve forward with his hips. “ _Good_.”

It was enough to make him a little crazy, the rest of the time, imagining the Winter Soldier with some kind of lubricant in his pocket, stalking Steve through his day and waiting, waiting for the right moment to corner him and lead him away. Learning, after that first time--the second, the third--that Steve would say yes.

Steve would say yes no matter what. To alleyways, parking garages, darkened meeting rooms in places the Soldier never should have been able to go.

Here, they knelt on the edge of a building, offering Steve near-unfettered sightline to his teammates. He could see the tiny flare of Natasha’s bright head, the sweep of Clint’s coat. He could hear the Hulk’s growls. Tony was … somewhere, and how stupid was Steve, to capitulate to this when one of his team could fly. He wondered if this was some kind of punishment the Soldier was inflicting on him, luring him out only to expose him.

But then he remembered the two structures they were tucked between, the veil of darkness that mostly obscured them, and he knew this wasn’t meant to be cruel. Not kind, either--just …

Necessary.

Eventually, he wondered if Bucky would get him into an actual bed. Wondered if he could bring Bucky back to his and actually love him in the middle of cool sheets and soft pillows. Could talk between rounds. Find out what in that head drives the Soldier. Find out if anything in there is still really Bucky.

“Steve,” Bucky breathed into his ear as he pushed himself in rough, rhythm going broken as the Soldier started to get close. Steve’s nails dug into the hard concrete, his knees skidded a little over that grit of the roof. Lube or no, his ass hurt, they were in broad damned daylight, and his teammates were six stories down, taking out the remainder of the invading force and wondering where the hell he was.

He pressed his mouth back shut and tried real hard not to let them know.

None of it--none of it mattered. Steve was so hot--so close to orgasm without even Bucky’s knowing hand to bring him there. So when that warm hand closed on him while the other moved to his shoulder, holding him still, it was just a matter of moments until the jerks brought him right to the edge.

“Bucky--”

“Come for me, Steve.”

And Steve did.

**Author's Note:**

> Coming close to the end, y'all! Just a few more!
> 
> [Find me on tumblr](http://hannahrhen.tumblr.com) having anguish over hot Marvel people.


End file.
